Return of the Betrayed
by TheSkullyWriter
Summary: Cold winds waft throughout the cells of Riften's prison complex and here stands a special cell for the Dovahkiin: Orion. He has been in this special cell for 20 summers and only avoided death because of his status. He was expected to server life in here but because of a stroke of luck, he might not be in there for very long. ( WARNING: SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND GORE ARE PRESENT )
1. Chapter 0: Remembrance

**This is a story about a Redguard Dovahkiin who gets wrongly accused of Murdering the High King of Skyrim. Setting Takes place after the main campaign of Skyrim.**

 _Cold wafts of wind swept through and out the prison's confines while the guards patrolled the grounds with steadiness and with stoic impressions upon their faces. The two storied prisons had occupation filled to capacity of the unenthusiastic grounds that had iron bars lining holding the prisoners and wooden beams holding up the second story of inmates, within each cell held a small and very uncomfortable straw bed with a rotting wooden dressers and rugs that served as carpets. Though at the cell facing the entrance to the despicable place of convicts, stood one cell unlike others: A huge steel door about average nord height and width with only a slit that was slidable to open or close that allowed the guards to peer through to the otherside of the cell. Inside said cell held several hanging shackles and chains that would bind a person in a way that they wouldn't be standing but hanging straight in the air by the imprisonment. The unfortunate soul who remained and had remained here for twenty summers was a once muscular built redguard who through time had turned skinny and weak, blonde has that was dreaded past his shoulders that usually tied into a ponytail now was ragged and malnutritioned beyond anything else, oceanic like eyes that were full of life and emotion now hung lighter than ever with emotionless like stares. Prominent, protruding, and full lips that were casual and normal in redguards were now cracked and drawn back a bit with a very dry look to them. This man was now in his 45th summer and would spend the rest of entirety confined to this cell, devoid of all life, and with a willingness to end his own life that slight and miniscule chance he could get. "Orion," said the guard that approached his cell, looking through the small slit. He wore the proud colours of purple clothes and chainmailed guardsman's armour with his shield adorning the small pattern excpt with the symbol of two swords crossing each other. "Here's today lunch," as he handed through the small slit a loaf of bread soaked in juice form venison. He hand fed the Orion as he ate it with no expression nor a hint of life whilst he chewed on the stale and chewy bread. After being done with eating the Riften guard then closed the small slit and Orion was left to his own devices once again which was usual for him: he hand no family that dared to even care for him to visit, all his friends had forgotten about him and his status as Dovahkiin, and now instead of people speaking about the legendary hero and praising him for his feats; people feared his name and spat and cursed it with utter disgust and guttural speech. A Dragonborn was no longer needed in the world after the defeat of Alduin summers ago and his triumphing victory for the companions and his restoration of the Riften Thieves Guild who was now feared but respected throughout all of Skyrim. It's like the world of Tamriel has shunned him because of what he did 20 summers ago which was the murder of the great High King of Skyrim: High King Torygg II. He was found with bloodied dagger in hand, body once resting peacefully and soundly now laid lifeless and cold onto the King's bed, enchanting windowed the viewed the outside of the castle walls now was shattered and broken in through. He was convicted the crime of High Treason against Skyrim, Murder, and Conspiracy with the enemy. They gave him no trial nor a chance to defend himself against the Jarls of Skyrim and as he was arrested and would be on a carriage to Riften's solitary cell, he looked as Brynjolf: his trusted friend, Farkas: his beloved shield brother, his family, and a childhood friend Named Karliana, now all looked at him with disappointment and disgust, muttering under their breath but Orion didn't need to actually hear to know what they were talking about under their breath: They all hated him with extremity now. They hated him for a crimes, he had never ever committed and was framed for this. This was 20 summers ago and knew that he had nothing to live for even if from some miracle we has released for "good" behavior even though he was confined to the shackles ever since he got here. So day by day, night by night passed by with no hesitation and he would sooner or later lose track of time and how long he was in here. He only knew the time it's been because of hearing the other prisoners being released because the Guards usually said the crime and how much they served._

 _He didn't bother having a certain time recollection because he knew that usually such High Treason would involve a death sentence but was only saved but his title as Dovahkiin, so they decided that it be best to just have him chained up forever until he deteriorates away or dies of old age. It was some hours after he got his food he saw a sight he would never in his entire life ever again: He saw Jarl Elisif._

 _A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction for skyrim! I hope you'll stick with me for this journey! \^-^/_


	2. Chapter 1: Freedom

**A/N: Hello Hello! My friends, I will always try to update the story whenever I can but always expect a chapter on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Story chapter release chapters will be longer from here and out so please tell people about this story if you enjoy it! I would be lying If I said reviews and comments didn't encourage me to update this. It help gives me feedback about the views opinions and stuff. Anyways Check my Profile to know the days certain stories are released ( Only 1 since its my first c: ). Anyways sorry for this and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~ Skully**

As the creaky iron door slowly swung open to Orion's prison cell, a figure, he would never in his span of imagination, would appear ever again to him. As Elisif casual walked up to him, he stared with immense disbelief in what he was actual seeing right now and that not only Jarl Elisif who with age, still looked beautiful with her braided brown hair and green eyes along with her typical embroidered jarl robes, but also saw his childhood friend Karliana who grew up to be so tantalizing and beautiful in her now 30 years of age

Karliana had a small stature to her with braided black hair that hung past her shoulders still and adorned auburn orange eyes that resembled honey, her eyes now looking squinty but still enough to see a good portion of her eyes, it was very apparent to him that she had grown in all the right places as the years went on in her life and looked to still be very in shape and now rather buxom for her stature in contrary to his now weaken skinny stature. Something about what she was now attired was a surprise that he never expected in honest: she was now dressed in ebony armour that on the edges and linings of it were lined with gold lining instead of her typically leather armour he last saw her wore. She also had a very radiant looking sword inside a sheath that glowed with menacing radiant holy light in the middle of its hilt. Something did catch Orion off guard and that was the fact instead of having clean, pure skin, she had a tattoo of a dragon that situated on her left arm that ran down to her finger tips. To end off his complete physical evaluation of her he shot a general look stance of her and was sighing with relief inside his mind to now that she still had soften facial features that dressed her.

He stared at that two women for awhile before weakly mustering up words, " What in Oblivion are you two…" this was cut off with a deathly cough from him and along with it came a small portion of blood that splattered onto the cold stone bricks.

Karliana in an instant, rushed to his side with tears streaming down her face so fast it was like Riverwood's river. Elisif soon spoke, " Orion, I will first address and speak that I am incredibly sorry for this massive and atrocious mistake I conducted."

Orion stared at her with disbelief before answering, " What do you mean," Orion spoke puzzling.

Before Elisif could even muster the words to respond, Karliana intervened and said with tears still slightly streaming, "That I was right and you were wrongly accused of murdering the High King" and then looking at Elisif and expressing with anger, " I damn told you that he didn't murder him you incompetent women driven by emotions instead of logical damn thinking!"

" Look Kar, I wasn't thinking straight and was distraught because of the events you have to-"

Before she could finish Karliana declared with guttural speech, " YEA AND HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK COULD HE MURDER SOMEONE IN SUCH AN OBVIOUS WAY! YOU DAMN KNOW HIM AND THEY LITERALLY GREW UP TOGETHER, WE ALL DID: YOU, ME, TORYGG, AND ORION!"

They bickered back and forth with their faces close and could very well power dwarven machinery for how much steam he swear he saw and this went on for what seemed like an eternity for Orion, before Orion raised his voice the best he could and articulated the following, " OK, let's just stop bickering and inform me what in the nine divines in happening!" What came after this was a terrible coughing fit from him and Karliana aiding him but lightly patting his back.

Elisif cleared her throat and spoke, " We are releasing you immediately and returning your possessions: House, armour, weapons, stuff like that and compensating you by allowing you the title of Thane of Skyrim, which comes with perks like permanent half off discounts on shops, you won't longer have to pay to stay in inns anymore when on traveling, and we will throw a party for you every year on the day you defeated Alduin: Frostfall 23th 201."

Whilst this was happening, a guard was unshackling him and by the time she was done explaining everything like how sorry everyone was and apologizing nonstop, he was finally free and Karliana helped him down and he had now had the chance to feel the hard, cold, and bland floor that was his prison cell. He felt now of skinny he was and felt incredible sadness over this now: He was once so muscular and strong but was now so scrawny and thin.

Elisif then proceeded to beg to him, " Please, oh, Please Orion… I know I don't deserve any kindness from you whatsoever anymore and nor does any of Skyrim but please from the bottom of your heart: Please help find who murder my husband." After finishing, she broke into a deep sob and he went to her side and embraced her.

He held her there for what seemed like forever before speaking while looking into her tear stained eyes, " Don't worry Elisif, I know you were in a mournful state and distraught by the death of your husband and my best friend Torygg, I know that you weren't thinking rationally. I am still always and forever be loyal to the people who helped me and people especially who are my friends since birth. All I ask of you is a special request before I get delve into this request of yours."

The Jarl then looked at him questionly but intrigued at the same time and quizzingly said, " What do you want?"

He grinned with the best of his ability and uttered, " Give me 6 months and no distractions"

 **A/N: Muahahahaha You didn't expect today did you? Well I had lots of free time and decided to update the story :OO! Anyways I will have this time skip but probably upload a chapter of certain times during the workout between Orion and Karliana. Anywayssss See You Thursday my friends! ^_^ OH and btw, The current year/date is 23 Last Seed 4E 226**


	3. Chapter 2: 5 Months in

"It's been five months." Orion thought to himself while sitting on the cobblestone wall of Whiterun near the companions training yard. The training yard just received a fresh new batch of dummies and target boards after the old ones were too riddled with arrow puncture marks, dents, slashes from swords, axes and the like, and were deteriorating in general. Though the ship like structure that represented the Companion's hall was still the same ol' building he remembered seeing decades ago and this brought a certain sense of relief knowing not much had changed since his 20 years of false imprisonment. It was very early in the morning and the crisp morning air and wind brought a specific type of peace and harmony for him and he would enjoy it for awhile until he was interrupted.

He opened his eyes to see his shield-brother, Farkas, approaching him in a brown linen tunic and pants with a certain stature like he had just woken up from slumber and was holding a steak in his hand, munching on it.

"Mornin Farkas, have a good rest did we?"

"Yea, just woke up now," the dark haired nord said whilst yawning at the exact same time.

"How are the new recruits we received back in Last Seed? Is their training going well I presume?"

"Ah yes, the recruits, I am currently training two out of the five, Aela is training an aspiring archer, and Athis and Torvar have their share with a recruit each" Farkas inputted, now seeming more awake than a couple of moments ago as he mentioned this.

Farkas soon joined on the cobblestone wall that Orion was planted on and passed a bottle of mead to Orion that he didn't notice he'd had on him before. They enjoyed drinking and conversing with each other about what's happened in the last twenty years whilst Orion was locked up and this went on for a couple hours before a very familiar nord walked up to them wearing her under garments and tunic pants.

"Hello Ori, How did you sleep last night? Betcha still sore from yesterday's training session" the women said firstly in greeting way but soon switching to more of a playful tone to her voice. This was Karliana and by the divines did she look incredibly revealing and the male companions: Old to New, couldn't help but stare at her enchanting figure. Orion sighed slightly and spoke up after she helped herself to the cobblestone wall that him and Farkas were relaxing on. She sat comfortably near Orion, laying her head onto his shoulders and letting her arms hang to the side.

"Aren't you cold Karliana?" Farkas asked quizzingly

Looking at Farkas, she answered, " Eh, once you've settled in Skyrim all your life, especially Windhelm, anywhere else in Tamriel just seems like a miniscule daft" finishing with a small shrug of her shoulders before hopping down a while later and facing Orion with her hands on her hips and leaning forward.

"I feel like we should have one spar before I feel like you're ready to accept Elisif's request" she said taking her left hand and pointing at Orion.

"Heh, that sounds like a magnificent idea Karli" he said answering to her request with slight excitement.

The two were now soon outfitted in their custom armour and weapons: Karliana with her ebony and gold lined armour alongside Dawnbreaker and Orion was in his dragonbone armour along his unique axe: It was a one sided greyish green serrated battle-axe but there was something unique about it in that when swinging it, he could control a green, slimy, and grotesque tentacle of Herma Mora, allowing him to swing it in any direction he wanted. His renewed muscular frame was now apparent to everyone and all the female companions: Old to New, couldn't help resist looking and mumbling to other females about him.

As they stood on opposite sides of the yard within 10 feet of each other, Farkas was in the middle. He gave a speech about this being Orion's last training session and then waved his hand downwards and said, " Let the finale commence" before stepping onto the back porch of the companions building.

They waited and stood the ground with stoic facial expressions as they stared down one another. This would be the last time him and Karliana would train together before he would be trying to solve the mystery of Elisif's second husbands unfortunate death and so he took in one final deep breath but he shouted, " WULD NAH." Within mere seconds, he was already within centimeters of Karliana and connected the shout by bring his axe down onto her head with sheer dragon force. She reacted with his move by immediately bring up her blade in a upwards block with her right gloved hand near the tip of the blade, left hand wielding the hilt of Dawnbreaker and parried it straight up before doing a sideways spin kick that connected with his gut. The air left his lungs that instant and retaliated backwards in order to catch his breath quickly. As he did this, Karliana grabbed his head and shove it into her knee, bloodied his nose, then taking the side of his head and smashing it against a training dummy's helmet before letting go. His face was now bruised, bloodied and to counteract what she did, he'd soon swing the blunt side of his battle-axe and wrapped the tentacle around her waist before flinging her in the rocky hill that stationed the Skyforge. Karliana had the oxygen from her lungs instantaneously leave her and before she could recover she heard Orion take in another breath to shout once again.

Blows went back and forth for awhile before he dropped his axe and finally shouted, "WULD" and he was right up in her face and delivered two blows with his fists: one in the stomach and another in her thigh, then proceeding to pick her up from her hips. raising her up to where he saw her kneecaps and then body slamming her full forcibly downwards. A loud CRACK was heard as she instantly screamed in pain then went limp before he slammed the butt end of his hilt down onto her stomach.

Farkas and one of the new recruits soon raced over with Farkas restraining Orion and the new female recruit investigating to see if Karliana was ok.

"ORION THIS ISN'T A REAL FIGHT! REMEMBER WHO YOU'RE FIGHTING!" Farkas screamed at him. While he was screaming at Orion for what happened, the younger archer quickly remove some parts of her armour, mostly being the chest piece and her thigh pieces.

Orion looked over and saw what he did to her and was disgusted with himself: Bruises on her thigh and stomach, the back of her head was bleeding profusely, and from what he noticed was that he may have broken something in her. Combine with the fact that she doesn't making sound nor was moving sent him in a panic and even more when the female recruit said,

"She isn't breathing!"

"Damnit! Torvar book your ass and get Arcadia and the Priestess NOW!" Farkas Commanded.

The older blonde nord didn't even answer as he took off in a sprint to collect the two women. As this happened the female recruit known as Desaria, an aspiring wood elf archer, flipped her over, put her hand over where the blood was bleeding on the back of her head and her hand glowed a light reddish pink has she proceeded to stop the bleeding. Minutes passed as Torvar came back with a fair brown haired imperial along with a women in a priestess robes.

The Imperial known as Arcadia spoke, " What is happening is there a problem!?"

She looked over and saw what she perceived as Karliana's lifeless body and rushed over with several different unknown potions and got to work with the young archer. As with every minute that passed, felt like an eternity and what felt like the forever that was 15 minutes, Arcadia soon was done alongside with the priestess and young archer at her side and marched up to Orion. What came up next was without a doubt, the most audible slap across his face and with that came angry speech from the smaller but older imperial.

" Orion, have you lost your damn mind! What I got from Torvar was that you and Karli were sparring and that you went out of control."

Orion unable to speak until she snapped in his face signaling him to speak. His facial features sadden and said, " I...I.. I didn't mean to.. I swear, It's just that I haven't had a spar let alone a fight in so long. I guess I just perceived her as an enemy and went all out. I'm so sorry Arcadia, I didn't mean to kill her."

At this point tears were starting to peer out through his eyes and she sighed, saying, " She's not dead, just unconscious but would have been if not for your wood elf friend there," as she points at Desaria before proceeding with, " Though if this happens again and you are the reason she dies," her facial expression changing to something incredibly menacing and then finishing with, "I will make you feel the power of Oblivion it fucking self. Understand?"

He swallowed a gulp in his throat before answering with shakiness, "Yes ma'am.."

"Anyways take her to a bed so she can rest up and don't drop her whilst you do this, ok?"

Orion picked up Karli's body and started heading towards the direction of the Harbinger's chambers. As he descended into the lower half of the companion's building that held the sleeping chambers, he heard Karliana make a slight groan of pain and this made him hurry his step to the chambers. When he arrived in the quarters, he carefully removed the rest of her armour, laid her into the bed and covered her up with the sabre cat pelt that acted as a blanket. He sat on a wooden chair that was adjacent to the bed on the western side of it and watched over her body for the rest of the day until the next morning.

 **A/N: Hello my friends! Muahahaha I didn't mean to go all out there. Though this chapter ended off with 1500+ words \^-^/ huzzah! I hope you enjoy the rest of you're week and that you'll return with me next week as Orion and Karliana begin the their quest to find out who murdered Torygg II. Buh Bye**

 **~Skully**


	4. UPDATE 12

**I forgot to address something crucial within chapter 2: Karliana was only ten at the time Orion was locked up at age 25. She was distraught and she did not grow up with Elisif, Torygg II, and Orion but she was his favorite adult. Orion Is 45 years old while Karliana is 30. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THE NEXT 3 DAYS TOMORROW!**

 **~Skully**


	5. Chapter 3: Arrival

_**Chapter 4: Arrival**_

Orion and Karliana stood outside the gates of Whiterun near the stable whose ownership was now in the hands of Jervar, Son of Skulvar Sable-Hilt. Skulvar grew too old to run the stables while Orion was Riften's Prison. The old man was always a stubborn nord and Orion had no clue how Jervar managed to convince his father to resigned. It was now six months later and were preparing supplies and their belongings for the long trip to Haafingar, which is where the capital of the providence stood whose name was Solitude. As they stood out the carriage that was now in possession of belongings and things, the harsh cold winds swept across the plains of Whiterun and ran chills through their skin, though this was mostly Orion being he was a Redguard and was never accustomed to the defeating weather patterns of Skyrim. This made it even worse when adding the fact that he was submitted to a prison cell almost half of his life now. Trying to conceal his ghostbumps and shakiness from the bitter cold climate, he kept his arms to his sides of himself but soon not long after, found himself holding his sides with miniscule shakiness. Karliana identified this extremely quickly and looked around to find something so that he would not shake as much. After awhile of surveying the area around her, she later found his snowy sabre cat pelt that he had used a coat and waltz over to it, getting a firm grasp of it and waltzing back over to Orion to give it to him

" Can I have this for the trip Orion? It's quite bitter, wouldn't you say?" said Karliana feigning obliviousness to his current body condition.

The look he gave her was almost enough to break her out of his false state when she swore that he had a facial expression of a child who lost their wooden sword and which soon switched to stoic but yet courageous stance as he said, " Sure Karli, If you want to utilize it, then it is fine by me. "

Karliana sighed very much after he spoke this and uttered, " If you're cold then take it… don't always try to act tough Ori.." voice trailing off in the distance into inaudible rambles. She threw the pelt right at him as she said this and walked away to receive the last of her things.

He sighed and proceeded to haul himself up to the passengers portion of the carriage and adjusting the pelt to fit him comfortably as he planted himself down onto the wooden sits that laid in the carriage. As he surveyed the area around him and took in his last sight of Whiterun he would see for a long, he thought to himself for awhile on menial stuff like what he ate along with the goodbyes he gave everyone the evening before today. He stayed in this trance for what seemed like some time before someone flicked his forehead and caused him to flinch and faced who just did this. It was none other than Karliana and said there after,

" Come we should get going now. It's going to be one damn long journey and the sooner we can leave, the sooner that we will make it to Solitude. Orion," She said as she cleared her throat and said afterwards, " I just want to let you know that whatever may happen while we do complete this mission for Elisif, we need to have each other's backs. You haven't done anything like this in a damn long time now and need to know if you are mentally ready."

He watched that with every breath spoke, a small puff of vapor withdrew itself from her lips. It was almost enticing to say the least and when hearing her voice go silent, he mustered up some words after not actually hearing what she just said.

" Yes Karliana, I realize you're concerned for me but I will be fine, I promise I will be careful."

His oceanic eyes peered into her's and was almost like Orion was looking into her soul. She reddened a little bit before speaking up and saying, " Well I hope so Ori because to be completely honest with you, I am slightly nervous now since this is the first, well, real mission I am to be sent out on by Elisif and with the way she looked at us, it seems like the utmost importance that we figure this out." She paused for a moment before proceeding with more, " Orion, I also know that you didn't mean to almost send me to Sovngarde. I know that you lost control because it had been decades since you have actually had an actual skirmish with someone and so the dragon inside you immediately gained control over your body."

His facial expression changed rapidly as she bought up what happened two weeks ago when he literally almost murdered her during what was supposed to be a friendly spar. He just so badly wanted to say something to her like he was sorry but knew that would honestly just make her mad so he decided to keep his voice silent this time.

They signalled to the driver that they were ready and within an instant they were off towards Solitude.

While on the road to Solitude, they had encountered a sabre cat who had tried to take on the three but had horribly lost to the combined powers of Karliana and Orion. By this point they had already pasted one day into travel and were presently nearing the end of the Reach border that lead into Haafingar borders. They decided to settle down for the night before taking one last stride before finally making it to the capital.

They started to set up camp in a clearing east a little ways from the pathway. In the campsite laid three separate tents for the traveller's and one being, of course, their carriage driver and gathered two huge logs to set next to the fireplace that they utilized for sitting to sit during the night. They talked about menial and common stuff and within a hour or so, they piled into their tents and drifted off to sleep. The moon was right above them when Orion awoke to hear shuffling within the bushes that laid eastern to them and next to Karliana's tent. He slowly started to arise as to not startle whatever was out there and deliberately started to make his way out of his tent and into the bitter cold skyrim night and towards her tent in a crouch like position.

When he finally made his way towards her tent, the unknown creature within the bushes bolted away from them and disappeared into the darkness of the night. He found her quivering erratically and when she realized it was Orion she sprung up into his chest as she hugged him tightly with her large chest pressed up against him. He held her whilst also proceeding to look at her and noticed that she was bare of any clothes or undergarments. This made Orion's stand 9 inches tall, in which bulged under his undergarments but then gained a completely red embarrassed look on his face but soon after shaking it off when realizing again that Karliana was terrified out of her mind. They embraced for a little while longer before he let go of her and got in a position to face her.

He whispered, " Karliana, what the in the eight divines is going on!"

Still shaking erratically, she mumbled, " I don't know"

"What?"

" I DON'T KNOW," she said in a hushed voice then following after, " C...c..can you stay with me" face looking tomato red with embarrassment then finding the courage to say the next words, " for the night.."

Orion immediately could tell that she was being dead serious and shook his head slightly before completely welcoming himself into her tent.

 _Just like ol' times eh Orion?_

He thought

They piled into the rather large bedroll of Karliana with Karliana's huge soft chest squishing up against his and legs intertwined with each other and blanket covering them up as they finally drifted off into a restful slumber.

When they woke up, they started to pack up their tents and made their ways towards Solitude. After the awhile, they saw the huge stone walls of the capital and the Blue Palace standing proud in the distance

The Carriage driver then announced:

Welcome to Solitude, Capital of Skyrim


	6. Chapter 4: Old Memories Pt 1

" _Welcome to Solitude, Capital of Skyrim"_

These were the last words that echoed in his mind as he and Karliana gathered up their belongings and started to stride towards the gates of Solitude. The weather was surprisingly less tortuous than he would have imagine it being with a light breeze that barely swayed the trees side to side and a friendly deliverance of cold mixed with warmness that permeated throughout his body. The slight smell of morning dew that lingered was present still and footsteps of guards patrolling the perimeter of the outer walls, either on soil or stone walls. Either way, it was honestly a refreshing sight for Orion to take in after the long trek through lands not as enjoyable as what he was currently in.

"Orion? Orion?!" said a voice next to him

He slightly turned his head to notice that Karliana had been talking him to the entire time he was taking in the sights and smells of Solitude. He grew embarrassed of his childish mistake he had made and quickly apologized to her by stating he was lost in the scenery.

Karliana defeatedly sighed and shook her head slightly but smirked softly afterwards and spoke, " Haha, I don't blame you for that Ori, I would too if I was in your situation. Solitude is truly a beautiful place to live in isn't it?"

They talked about current and past events in Solitude before the conversation switched back to what she originally wanted to tell Orion.

" Ori, as I was saying before" now at the front gates, "We're just here to see Elisif and get more details on what we are doing and if she has any other information she couldn't tell us while in the prison because of more confidential reasons. Though I won't blame you if you want to catch up with anyone that knew you. I bet you a sweetroll everyone in Solitude heard the news of that jarl's mistake first before anyone else. Get ready for an abundant of apologies and such."

Orion shook his head in confirmation and she proceeded to signal to the guards to open the gates.

What came next was something was not at all prepared for: Every citizen of Solitude was presently waiting 10 to 15 feet away from the front gates with looks of determination on their face. When they saw him, they all grasped with concern and one out of the bunch stepped out to greet him: It was Kayd and he was now not the young redguard boy that Orion knew summers ago but a young man in his mid 20s. He only knew this being that he was the only redguard male that Orion knew lived in the city so it wasn't hard to identify it was him. He noticed that a woman also stepped out not very long after and held hands with the redguard too. It was a fair blonde haired nord with green eyes who had a petite stature to her and were merchants like clothes that hung to her just right.

The two stared each other down before Kayd finally spoke the silence, "Orion."

"Kayd." said the other man back

This silence returned again but not for a very long time before Kayd spoke again, "I will speak for everyone here now because for we all want to give our own private apologizes and such but from what we heard, there is not enough time to do that, is there?"

" I, behalf on all of the citizens of Solitude, want to deeply apologize for what we did 20 summers ago in the Blue Palace. I know that nothing in the world could ever repay you for taking away 20 years of your life for something you didn't even do and along with the fact that you had saved Tamriel, no, all of Mundas, several times from peril. The way we had repaid you is still our greatest sin ever now. All I can say is that we hope you can find somewhere in your heart to forgive our actions."

In unison, the people said sorry.

 _Old memories of their faces from twenty summers soon flooded into his mind and shuttered at this thought. These were the same exact people but old, who shunned him and spewed hatred and insults at him. The same people but now looking genuinely apologetic and ashamed for what they did._

The citizens were caught utterly off-guard on what happened next and their faces had shown it clearly.

"My friends, you were just shocked of what had happened and let emotions take control over your thoughts. I would have done the exact same if I weren't Dovahkiin and in you position in all honesty. While yes I did end up missing my young adult youth, I have had time to not let my anger and hatred take control of my thoughts if I were to ever be released and given a chance to see you all again. So I, with extreme glad heartedness, accept your sincere apology towards me and hope we don't let the past cloud our thoughts from here on out."

Orion smiled right after he said and embraced the redguard man without any ill-will. The younger man immediately broke into a slight sob as he did this and Orion comforted the man. After awhile he stopped and punched Kayd in the shoulder playfully saying, "I don't remember you being such a softie, Kayd."

"I guess it comes with age and life troubles, you tend to cry and still push through."

Orion chuckled slightly and Kayd spoke to an older man, " Father, I guess we better get back to work, huh?"

This was none other then the now older nord Beirand. They exchanged a few words before heading the path that lead to the forge. Orion then noticed something out of the corner of his eyes though.

He saw that the women who was standing next to Kayd awhile ago, was now over by Karliana gossiping about gods know what. Karliana seemed really close and friendly with the slightly younger woman and proceeded to head towards their way.

The two nord women noticed this and gave him warm smiles as he approached them. When he did reach them, Orion asked, " Karliana. Who is this fair lady you are speaking to?"

Karliana grasped in shock and quickly said, " Don't tell me that brain of yours still isn't working?" The two women laughed after this and Orion looked confused but slightly annoyed at the reasoning behind this.

Karliana quickly noticed that he was serious and spoke, "So you're telling me that you don't remember Svari? I mean I don't blame you though, she grew up to be quite beautiful, didn't she?" slightly nudging her.

Svari chuckled and said while sizing him up, "Orion I see you didn't get any more handsome than when I last saw you."

Teasingly, he said, "Oh, wow, by the eight divines Svari, there's no way that is you? You're just way too beautiful and pretty to be."

She gave him a pouty face and pushed him back a bit.

"Beautiful, Pretty, AND Strong? There's no way this is Svari."

Svari was pouty and flushed with red with his teasing and said, stumbling over her words, "O..Oh yea?! Yo..You still smell like a Skeever!"

"THERE WE GO! That's the Svari I know."

He soon caught up with the now olde but much still younger, compared to him, woman. She talked about how she was seeing Kayd now and how there were plans for marriage in the future. They talked about other menial topics until she apologized and said she had to go help her father with the shop, dismissing herself.

Karliana and Orion soon walked through the same ol' marketplace he had remembered summers ago but with a few newer shops. He would ask about this after they had visited the Blue Palace. They made their way until they finally to their destination: The Door of the Blue Palace. With a deep breath and confirming they were ready to walk in, they opened the doors.

 **A/N: Hahahahahaa Hope you enjoyed this week's 2 chapters my friends! I am sorry I didn't upload on Wednesday :[. I was extremely busy and never got time to write. I hope this makes up for yesterday. As you see, everyone is much older now and you all were introduced to some of the children now turned adults. Anyways I sincerely hope to see everyone next week.**

 **~Skully**


	7. Chapter 4: Old Memories Pt 2

When they enter the Blue Palace, they are greeted with the waiting room that leads into multiple chambers arraying from left, right and middle and within this waiting room contains extravagant wooden sitting areas along with some potted plants that give off a very alluring smell. He's seen some new people that are occupying thee sits and show a look of surprise when they see Orion. Facing him is the splitting spiral staircase that leads up to the jarl's court, on his left he spots the left hallway that leads to the kitchen and where the staff bed for the nights along with the spare guest bedrooms and other miscellaneous rooms. On his right is the wing that leads to the abandoned Pelagius wing of the castle that hasn't been accessed ever since he visited Sheogorath in his plane of Oblivion summers ago.

He took a deep breath and proceeded to find his way up to the court of Jarl Elisif. He saw very familiar old faces that brought waves of memories that would flood his mind: Bolgeir Bearclaw, the Housecarl of Elisif; Falk Firebeard, the Steward of Elisif; and the new Court Wizard named Melaran, A High elf who once served Erikur for his quest to take over the throne but was stopped and foiled by the Dovahkiin. The previous court wizard Sybil was founded out to be a vampire who served The Wolf Queen Potema and before they could take action, she disappeared into the night.

Though there was one change and that change was that Falk was sitting on one of the sits and with an arm entangled with his, was none other than Thane Bryling.

Orion remembered secretly sneaking into the Thane's house and discovering their secret relationship and love they had for each other but had to hide it because of the Civil war and alongside Erikur. Now that both were either finished or out of the picture, he assumed that they could now express their love in more public places. He smiled softly that the couple could express their undying love for each other finally.

Though Bolgeir was the same looking as always, he noticed only because of his thieves blood, that the bigger and older Nord was now wearing the signature ring that wedded couples were given after the ceremony. This gave Orion a sense of absolute joy, seeing that every one of his friends were able to discover love and companionship for each other.

Although unexpectedly, Elisif sat with an older fellow as well, around their ages.

He was a tall Nord figure who had a good frame to him and with that hung long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail to not shadow his face. His piercing emerald green eyes looked straightforward and above them, dressed a gold and ruby crown that was intricate and elaborated his nordic white skin. He was attired with fine black boots, an embroidered robe that had furs and linen that was well kept and clean, and he sat on a throne adjacent to the Jarl.

" Glad to know that you found too Elisif, what's his name?" Orion spoke as he approached.

" Toryf, that's his name."

Orion inspected the older blonde Nord and gave him a nod of approval of who she had picked.

"Orion, my lordship," as he took a knee in front of the king who sat upon his throne.

Toryf glared at him with a stoic facial expression for what seemed like an eternity before he relaxes and looked softer and chuckled, " Dovahkiin, I haven't been crowned nor coronated into the position High King yet. I still have much to learn," turning his face to meet Elisif, " but with her by my side, I feel like I could take on the Daedra themselves."

The stared at each other with pure love for what seemed like an eternity to them before Karliana broke the moment.

"Elisif we came to about the request you spoke 6 months ago now, what are you not telling us."

She broke out of the trance with her husband and cleared her throat hastily before addressing them, more formally than last time they had spoken about this issue.

"Ah yes, Karliana, Orion, I would speak to you in my chambers for a more discreet conversation."

The two nodded and followed behind Elisif to her chambers and when they arrived there, she locked the door behind them.

"So, you guys still remembered the night this had happened, correct?"

Both of them shook their heads yes.

" Well apparently the coroner for the Hall of the Dead: Jerik, found something unusual on the body of my husband when he examined it." As an almost cue, she drew from her pockets within her upper robe, a small plate of metal with the emblem symbol of a snakehead and within its jaw was a red rose dripping red dye which resembled blood.

Orion looked at the strange piece of metal with curiosity and puzzlement but what Elisif and Orion didn't notice, was Karliana facial expression which was of pure horror and trauma.

" The Sigil of the Blacken Snake… the same group who murdered my parents when I was just arriving to be 20 summers…" all this was said by Karliana with absolute distraught dripping from her voice.

Orion and Elisif slowly turned to see the terrified eyes that were Kar and without hesitation, " What? What did you just say Karliana?"

The next monologue she would address, would haunt as also enrage Orion to have morbid hatred for the group:

" 10 years ago, when I was just 20 and Orion was still locked up, I was arriving from a visit Solitude to get some spiced wine from the market. It was a cold but quite sunny day in Haafingar, that is when I noticed the unusual amount of guards stationed in front of the gates of Windhelm and became rather curious about this. I was only gone for a couple of months so it was completely random to me."

" When I went up to the guards, they addressed me to stay back and not intervene with official affairs and that Windhelm was locked up due to a string of murders. I immediately demanded them to let me in that I am the daughter of the Silverien Family."

" The next expression of their faces would forever haunt me until this day"

 _Their facial expressions almost instantaneously turned from serious to faces filled with absolute grief and one of the guards after a while of just staring at her spoke, " Miss. Silverien I am sorry to inform but the victims of the murder are none other than your parents, I am deeply sorry for your lost."_

"I stared at them with absolute disbelief and the guard handed me that exact identical small plate of fucking metal and said this is what they founded on my father's body. Ever since that day, I was doing hard research with the Mages of Winterhold to the great sages of Morrowind and founded out this was the symbol of the elusive assassination clan known as the Sigil of the Blacken Snakes. Apparently, no one who isn't in the clan doesn't know their intentions for some of the murders they committed and anyone who even tries to leave, well, let's say there's no account of those people because they're 6 feet under the ground."

The others in the room were absolutely dumbfounded after she was done speaking and revealing all of this information. This awkward tension in the atmosphere lingered for a while before someone finally spoke up.

"Well if someone knew the name of the group, then at least someone had to escape or stupidly infiltrate their halls?' Elisif puzzled.

Karliana pondered this question for some time before replying to her, " You're right… someone had to…"

As if a shock spell had hit her, she spoke, " Well If I can recall, I remember an unknown and weird scholar telling me to, quote: "Visit where darkness triumphs and light dies."

"The Twilight Sepulcher" Orion interjected

"The man wants you to go there, I remember there being a certain puzzle the light would harm you if you went into it and the darkness was safe. Also, that is the last phrase Nocturnal told me before she left."

"Well looks like that's where you're to head off firstly Orion, Karliana. Find whoever this mysterious contact that man was talking about and report back to me with updates or when you've found the culprits who murdered my husband. You are dismissed."

 **A/N: I am so bloody sorry! Please don't be mad at me for not posting last week ;-;... I was on Thanksgiving break for school and didn't have time to write. I promise I will update/post another chapter this week. I HAVE NOT AND NEVER WILL ABANDON THIS STORYYY MUAHAHAHA. Anyways have a amazing rest of your week**

 **~Skully**


	8. Chapter 5: Unknown Signs of the Storm

" _Well looks like that's where you're to head off firstly Orion, Karliana. Find whoever this mysterious contact that man was talking about and report back to me with updates or when you've found the culprits who murdered my husband. You are dismissed."_

These words were still ringing in Orion's mind as he and Karliana soon left to prepare for the journey to the Home of the Nightingales: The Twilight Sepulcher. He hadn't gone there in years now and was starting to wonder how the place was nowadays, "Would it be the same after all these years?" unnoticing that he had thought this aloud and Karliana stopped in her tracks.

"What would be the same?" Karliana inquired to him.

"The Sepulcher, I haven't been there in years now, last vivid memory I have there is when I went with Brynjolf and Karliah to gain my Nightingale powers."

"Wait, YOU'RE A NIGHTIN-" Karliana shouted in surprise before he covered her mouth as quickly as she opened it.

"Yes, I am one." He whispered

"That honestly explains so much to be honest. You'd always steal my damn sweet roll when I was 9." she pouted

Orion chuckled at this memory

 _He did in fact always steal her sweet roll when she was younger. Wow, it's been that long._

His mind lingered on this thought before accidently bumping into the stone archway that leads into the Castle Dour Courtyard from the Palace. Karliana busted out laughing and he quickly grew embarrassed.

Karliana decided to have fun with this and teased, " Orion I know my behind is amazing and mesmerizing but we have a mission to do."

He grew red as a ripe tomato before words vomited out his mouth with no clear sentence structure, " I wasn't, I didn't, I….*Sigh*"

Karliana laughed even harder and her face grew so red because of this. She said that she was just teasing him and he scolded her.

After they conversed here and there, they reached to Beirand's smith where he saw Kayd and his Father hard at work. He watched as the Old man was hammering away at an Orcish short sword he was forging while his son was tanning leather for the straps and hilt of the sword. He watched this go on for awhile before his old friend noticed him.

"You just going to stand there or do you want me to catch up with you?" Beirand chuckled

"In your dreams old man and what I was just observing it looks like your son will soon catch you quicker than you will to me."

Karliana whispered to him that she was going to help Svari in the Inn while he works this out and soon left his company.

After she was distance away from them to where she couldn't overhear them, they continued talking.

"Damn that Karliana, she grew to be such a fine woman" Beirand perverted about.

"Don't let mother catch you saying that otherwise you'll be sleeping with the skeevers tonight." Kayd remarked chuckling, "Though in reality, she really did grow up, I mean REALLY GREW UP."

"And you shouldn't let Svari catch you saying that otherwise she might try'a stuffing" Orion jokes. The three busted out into uncontrollable fits of laughter and swore they were crying by the time they were finishing.

Just as their laughter started to calm down, a loud unknown cry of a bird echoed through the plains of Haafingar. The three looked at each other with strange curiosity when they heard this. Orion rushed to the wall overlooking the marketplace and saw that everyone shared the same confused and puzzled stare they did.

"What in Divines names was that?" Beirand questioned.

Orion stared at him, thinking of someway to respond to his question without revealing too much. After sometime, he thought of the words to say. "I honestly have no clue my friend, it sounded like a cry of a bird or something."

 _He was hanging in the prison cell, by this time it had been 10 years of the best he could recollect in his deteriorating mind and sanity. Though the thought of her always kept him from going completely insane. Just then a cry of a disembodied voice sounded throughout the halls of the Riften Prison. The cry of a large bird, the rarest of creatures: A Phoenix. The Phoenix appeared to him in his cell: The flame encased ethereal creature had majestic flaming wings that span the size of a giant club, the beak protruded long in length but small in width. Flames from its talons and wings hummed a soft burning sound and smell that filled the room. The bird gazed at Orion as it spoke in an unknown language with some points, sparks and smaller flames withdrew from its peak as it spoke. It spoke as if Orion had understand exactly what it was saying. When it finished what it came for, it dropped an amulet around his neck: The amulet was made out of ebony with a red orangish gem as its centerpiece, centimeters away from the mantle piece of the amulet had small orangish red wings that glowed with a flaming aura._

 _He stared at the creature with utter disbelief as it evaporated from thin air in front of him until the room was back to its original dark, silent, and decrepit self._

As he was finished recalling this memory from the past, he withdrew the amulet he had so far hidden from everyone and disrobed it. He grasped the amulet from the material holding it together and examined it.

 _What does this mean? Why do I hear its cry, but wait I understand it more now. It's a cry of pain, almost like it's asking for help._

"What in the 8 bloody divines is going on, I don't know but I have a feeling there could be a storm in the future and this storm doesn't feel like it'll be like anything Mundas had experienced since the Dragon War itself."


	9. Chapter 6: Confrontation

"What was that Orion?" asked the blacksmith.

He realized he had just thought that out loud to his friends and quickly apologized, saying that it was nothing. Though that feeling lingered in his dragon soul, almost like an animalistic feeling of freedom arose to the future calling of blood. Along with this, his eyes changed to that of a dragon, eyes slitting and turning into an orangish gold colour.

His mind drowned out all noise around him, as the cries of blood gutting screams choired throughout his mind. This Symphony, what he called it, was music to his dragon soul. It would revel anytime it got the chance the taste the sound.

This went on for what felt like entirety to him until a sharp, stinging pain was felt on the back of his head.

He snapped back into reality and realized he had his jaw opened and about to take a bite out of Kayd's neck.

He turned to face the perpetrator of the smack and it revealed to be Karliana but her face was panicked and afraid. He turned back to face Kayd again and quickly got back to his feet and said, " I'm so sorry, by the divines, I'm so sorry Kayd."

After what was said, he noticed that half of Solitude was staring at him with true fear. He ran, pushed people aside, and went scurrying out of the main gates of solitude.

No one spoke until what felt like an entirety until Beirand broke the silence with, "Karliana…. What in the damned gods names was that! He almost killed my only son!"

"I didn't want to say anything because he was getting better at controlling it but there's something you need to know about the dragonborn."

Everyone stared at Karliana, waiting with anticipation for the explanation she'd give. After taking a deep breath, she explained:

"Being the Dovahkiin isn't easy for Orion by a long shot. See when someone identifies as the dragonborn and is proven to have the soul of one, it just gets tougher from there. With each soul that he absorbs after killing a dragon, the soul inside him gets more aggravated and restless. This is the dragon inside him is trying to break free, take dominance over his free will and I heard from scribes of old and ancient times, once that happens, there's no way Orion can regain control. The Dragon takes complete control of his mind, soul, and body. Even as a child, I realized this, after he'd almost killed me. You noticed it too, right Kayd? His eyes looked different."

Kayd thought for awhile and soon shook his head in a yes motion. Karliana continued,

"Being him isn't easy at all, he literally has the weight of the shoulders on him. He's expected by all of Mundas to save the world, do you know how much pressure and stress that gives him? He, sometimes, lets the dragon take control while he's fighting to gain the little amount of time he gets where he is not so stressed. I don't know for sure, but I feel like he wants you to all realize this about him and his doomed driven fate."

"Maybe he just needs someone to help him through this difficult time?" a voice from the crowd spoke.

"Karliana," sighed Svari, "Maybe you should help him?"

"Svari, I already agreed to help him with this"

She sighed even deeper, "Karliana, that's not what I meant"

Confused, she asked, "What do you mean by that then?"

"I mean look at him, you've spent enough time to realize it right?"

Karliana looked at her, more puzzled than ever. What did she mean? Did she mean to tell her that he needs her for more than just the fight? It couldn't be that because he's known her since she was a child and that's all he thought of her as. I mean she had feelings for him, that was without a shadow of a doubt but him, liking her in that way? She couldn't wrap her head around it.

Her thoughts were soon to be interrupted by Svari, speaking, "Karliana, sometimes I feel like I am the adult and you're the child despite you being older than me by a couple."

Svari sighed with annoyance, " Just go to him before he tries to swan dive into battle with a skeever."

Karliana nodded her head and chased after to the whereabouts of Orion.

Once she got outside, she started to call his name and soon found him on a ledge, sitting, looking out towards the sunset.

She took a seat next to him and waited for awhile before speaking to him.

"Orion, it wasn't your fault. I explained to them your situation with the dragonborn, the dominance of the soul, and everything. You don't have to worry, I am sure they will understand that."

He stared off in the distance and didn't say a word.

"Orion?"

"yea , yea I heard you Kar…" muttered Orion.

" I just thought I was finally being able to control that damned dragon inside of me, now I make this foolish mistake after hearing the cry of a single bird."

"Orion… It wasn't your fault, you've been locked up an-"

"And what?!" raising his voice, "And what Karliana?! Yea I gods damn understand and I also understand one thing: You and NO ONE ELSE DIDN'T DO ANY FUCKING THING TO HELP ME 20 SUMMERS AGO. 20 YEARS KARLIANA, 20 GODDAMNED YEARS I WAS STUCK IN THERE."

With each piercing word he spouted, her eyes teared up, "Even you, you even believed them at first and just went on your maryway just ignorantly hating me, but then you grew older and finally in that little fucking brain of yours, that something was off about the crime. This world needs a hero, not a dovahkiin who can't even control his own damn soul anymore. It would have been better if I just had been excut-"

He was cut off when he heard sobs, he regained control of his composure and noticed Karliana was in tears and crying uncontrollably.

He felt like such an ass for taking out his frustration against her, after all, she was just a kid at the time, what could of she done to save him from it.

"Don't talk like that, please don't talk like that" she begged.

Orion felt horrible for what he just did and tried to apologized but before he could she got up and left, heading back into the city.

"Karliana, wait!"

But she didn't stop as he heard the main gate doors close behind her.

 **A/N: Muahahhaa Cliffhangerrr, I am evil! Though I am sorry for the inconsistent updates. I have been busy with school as we are coming down to finals. I will always try to post at least a chapter a week until I can get back into schedule. Hope you have a great rest of your week**

 **~Skully**


	10. Chapter 7: Silence dies

_The cry of a Phoenix_

That was the last thing he remembered before he suddenly woke up from his nap in the carriage to Riften. It had been awhile since the confrontation between the two heroes and ever since have rarely spoke a word to each other.

Orion felt so bad for demonizing her the way he did, he knew that Karliana couldn't do anything. She was just a child at the time and hadn't developed the critical thinking skills one has when they are older. He wanted to apologize so damn badly to her already but she never gave him the chance to and this was killing him.

"Look Kar-"

"No, just stop I understand completely how you feel Orion" Karliana said, stone cold.

So for the rest of the trip, no one breath was ever uttered and they were shrouded by complete silence.

"How long until we arrive driver?" Karliana questioned, still overlooking the scenery.

"Only one more nights rest and you two…?"

"Good friends." Orion answered

'...should be arriving at your destination"

Karliana cursed under her breath and proceeded to pull a bottle of honningbrew mead out from her satchel, sipping the contents from the mead bottle. She stretched afterwhile and slumped back down into her laxed position of arms 3/4s out of the cart and dangling. Her hair was in a messy bun that was held together by a purple silk hair tie and was feeling weighed down by her armour, so she decided to changed into a low cut silk shirt with a sabre cat fur cloak wrapped around her.

As the cart drew near the city and with each passing moment, so did the time of nightfall which synchronizing with it. When it became too dark to travel, they unpacked their camping supplies and pitched up their tents for the night with the Orion starting the fire. Once done with everything, they settled down onto some seating near the fire and ate their rations for that day in silence. The tents were settled into a kinda half circle near the campfire they had made with trees surrounding the clearing they were in.

After done eating, they all piled into their tents and headed off to sleep.

Everyone but Orion.

He decided to stay watch after the last incident while they were on their way to Solitude.

 _I really have messed up this badly huh? She definitely despises me at the moment. I can't let that affect me though, she is still younger compared to me and has much to learn._

Orion was completely lost in thought, thinking about how Karliana has been more stone cold than he has ever seen.

Suddenly, a searing pain started to course from his lower abdomen as he jumped back to face his attacker, biting his lip to stifle the cry of pain that wanted to escape

Covered by the dead of night, he pointed out a figure wearing some type of dark, tanned leathers that fitted the body very well. The eyes were covered by some type of hood or mask that had the emblem of a snake. Long black hair draped from the left side of the individual's face. Though that's all he could take in before an arrow pierced his chest, rupturing a lung.

He couldn't take it, as he roared a cry of pain and anger as small 5 feet long dragon wings, black as the void itself that emitted a hellish red glow to them, sprouted. His eyes turned into orange slits like a dragon as he flapped his wings up to get a view of how many there were. 3 he saw

A power he liked the most was the fact he could see near perfectly while in the dark and with the fact he could also fly for a short while before he would get tired.

Flying towards with his battleaxe and gripping it, he soon followed through with a overhead strike at the first attackers head, but missing narrowly as they dodged out of the way and tried to take another stab at him. Orion parried it with his wings spikes and grab the individual's neck, intending to crush their windpipe. Before he did, he removed their mask and the face revealed to be that of a women with blue eyes, struck with absolute terror.

It looked like she wanted to plead for her life but he didn't care as he took one last glance at her before shattering her neck bones and crushing her windpipe and tossing the fresh corpse at one of the others.

The attacker was caught completely off-guard by the toss and collided with the body. As this happened, Karliana poked her head from her tent and saw, firstly the body hit someone and next, the human-dragonic form of him. Something she seen a long time ago when she was a lot younger.

She scurried back into her tent, grabbing dawnbreaker, and steadying herself into the ground into a defensive position.

In a split second, a figure in the same attire as the rest, rushed at her and collide blades with her. It was a game of 'who could overpower the other' to the death and she wasn't winning. She quickly took her left foot and kicked it into the assassin's shin and he quickly lost balance at this action. She went to stab them in the stomach but somehow the assassin managed to disengage and take a direct slash at her arm. Pain winced in her face and she felt the dripping of red from her waist.

She held back a cry of pain as she gritted her teeth and proceedingly lunged at her attacker, intending to aim for their upper thigh. The searing flames of the sword pierced the rough leather garbs and dark, thick liquid proceeded to spill out of the wound. The assassin winced in pain as he stumbled back a bit but before he could take time to register where to strike, Karliana struck a right sideways slash at his side and connected it with an upper wards strike into the opponent's juggural. A combination of blood and oxygen drained from their neck as he grasped it and slowly slumped down to the ground. Dying a slow and pain death.

As Orion finished off the last target by literally grabbing his head and tearing it straight from its body, he slumped to the ground, wings retracting and eyes returning to normal.

He evaluated his current condition: ruptured lung and searing stab wound through the lower abdomen.

He was slumped near the part of the forest near the carriage drivers tent and noticed that it was wide open. He mustered up enough strength left to pick himself up while clutching his wounds and stumble towards his tent. When he peered inside, the driver was dead with his neck slit.

He cursed under his breath and sat right back down to catch his breath.

"Orion, by the 8 divines, we need to get you to a temple."

This was the first time Karliana had any emotion in her voice besides a cold tone. It would almost made him happy if he wasn't potentially mortally wounded in the process.

"Can't Karliana, I think that arrow ruptured my damn lung. Grab a potion from my bag and hand to me." he said weakly

She raced towards his bag and fished a red vial from the bag and rushed back to give it to him.

He uncorked the potion and hurriedly drank the contents of the potion. He proceeded to stand up and slowly waddle towards his bag. When he got there, he fished around for awhile and withdrew a linen wrap and got to patching himself up and Karliana followed through with the same with her wounds.

"Silence dies when night arises."

Orion turned to his left and saw someone he hadn't seen since his imprisonment and this made him smirk.


	11. Chapter 8: Reunion Pt 1

"Silence dies when night rises"

Orion turned to his left to see in the forest a shadowed figure standing and leaning by a tree. He smirked and started to speak to the familiar individual.

"Brynjolf I never thought I would see your ugly mug ever again"

"Ay lad, that's where you are wrong, been tracking you myself ever since you were released" Brynjolf said slyly.

He turned to face the unfamiliar beautiful women in front of him and slyly smirked, " Orion, who's this young lass with ya. Is it your wife?"

Karliana's cheeks turned pale red with blush as she stared at him.

"Nah, You remember Kar, right?" Orion said.

Brynjolf gasped with realization once he spoke the woman's name and responded with, " Wait, there's no way that's her? My, I remember where when she was a skeever slaying nordish child. Haven't seen you ever since ya became old enough to travel."

He walked up closer to the two and evaluated the new Karliana.

"I see you have been out for quite awhile now," he said as he looked at dawnbreaker.

"Yea, I have helped people and traveled places as of recent times now." Karliana said with a slight boastful tone.

"Some of them being Daedric Princes too" he relied back instantly.

"Anyways, Brynjolf, why are you here in the forest?" Orion questioned.

"Ay, I was looking to slay a mighty half-dragon ya know?" He joked about, "Nah, I was just your friendly neighborhood stalker and was seeing where you two were going and noticed you were heading to the Sepulcher. Ya must of gotten the message I presume?"

"Wait! That Scholar was from YOU!" Orion rose his voice in shock.

"Yes lad, it was me. We have been having problems with this group as of recent times. They usually just only stole our jobs and our more influential contacts shipments." Brynjolf spoke.

"Why contact me then?" Orion questioned.

"They did something unspeakable as of recent. You remember Tonilia still correct?"

"Yea, did something happen?" he spoke

"Couple years ago, some mysterious contact had contacted Tonilia for a merchandise deal that would make the guild a fortune. Though this is before we knew or even had trouble with this group. Delvin had a bad feeling about the deal but T didn't want to hear any of it from him. The deal was only supposed to take a couple hours and she insisted that no one follow her because it was the terms of the condition that she come alone. 1 hour passed, then 2, then 4, then an entire day. When Etiennes was going to go out on a job and wanted the use the sewers, he opened to find Tonilia's head on a pike with a letter forced in her mouth. Her face looked like it had been bruised before they killed her."

 _Orion sighed sadly, he knew Tonilia. I mean yea she had a bad temper but it was just because she was always busy. But she didn't deserve to die._

"What did the letter say?" asked Orion.

"I was getting to there," taking a deep breath and drink from his waterskin, he spoke, "The letter read: _Some people should just stay quiet and listen. We have been sabotaging your petty group as warning messages but you didn't listen. Just to let you know, we had our way with her and let me say on behalf of my men, she was quite a fiesty one but that just made it more fun. Stop and dismantle your group before we take on more 'enjoying' acts of kindness._

 _-Sincerely,_

 _Your worst nightmare"_

"What in gods name… that's horrible" Karliana mumbled.

Orion rubbed her shoulder to comfort her and she gave him a look of gratitude to him.

"That's is why I contacted you Orion because you're the only person I know who could solve this. We need to locate their sanctuary and kill every last one of them." Brynjolf spoke coldly with little emotions.

Orion pondered for awhile as he took all this information in. _Did a lot happen while he was gone, just how much of what he knew changed?_

"I guess I have no other choice than to help my friends, this sounds like it could get very serious, very quick. We'll show them that they messed with the wrong guild."

Brynjolf chuckled sadistically and said, "Well I guess we should be returning back to the good ol' halls. We have planning to do Orion, Karliana."

He started to walk but stopped himself for a second to say, "and Kar, I am sorry about your parents."

After some time, they drew near the gates of Riften. Everything looked to be in order besides the new repairs to the stone walls that protected it. Orion sighed with relief thinking that Riften hadn't changed.

As Brynjolf opened the doors, he followed up with the following statement: "Orion, Welcome back to Riften."

Riften was completely and utterly unrecognizable to him now, this was not the same Riften he knew of.

Instead of the mossy cobblestone pathways that encircled around the complex, the pathways were clean and new, neat and aligned symmetrically. Some newly prominent trees were rooted in the ground that had leaves with the shades of autumn greens, yellows, reds, and oranges. The buildings around seemed to have a wood change that gave off a new look to them and it was enticing.

The group followed up to the marketcircle of Riften and it blew his mind.

The circle had a stone pillared with wooden planks as the roof for a canopy and shops appeared newly furnished with planks and display cases. There was also a couple new vendors down there and different faces.

This revelation blew Orion's mind and spoke without realizing, " By the gods, it's gorgeous…"

"What happens when the Thieves guild has complete control over Riften and the other provinces, this is all thanks to you Orion, before you were oh so wrongfully accused, you managed to restore the guild and I guess we took it from there and now look around us. Absolute Beauty." Brynjolf explained.

Everything was newly furnished and it was like Riften had a complete makeover, no, Riften DID have a complete makeover and it was stunning for someone like Orion. He never had time to register the changes when he was first released because of his weakened state of physique at the time but he took in each sight in full detail.

By the time they were done, they had reach the cemetery where the guild's secretive entrance to the cistern was.

He pushed the entrance button and stood there was Karliah and Delvin.

"Well, well, well. The corpse does walk but does it still know have to communicate?" Delvin slyly said.

Orion followed it up with a punch in the shoulder and walked past him remarking, "This corpse also can still pack a heavy punch too."

Delvin bursted into a fit of laughter as he replied with, " It's great to have you back Orion," and noticed Karliana was following behind him to and jumped in surprise shock saying, "and Dibella herself now too?… I thought we were suppose to get just one surprise."

"And I thought you wouldn't be a pervert still after some years, but I guess some things never change, huh Delvin?" Karliana retorted.

Delvin laughed and the 5 proceeded to walk down towards the door that led into the main hall of guild. Everything was just as Orion remembered it and this brought a smile to his face.

When they got into the main hall of the Thieves Guild, he noticed two unfamiliar women standing by the Vekel's bar conversing with the Bartender. One of the women was a smallish orc with small protruding fangs and black hair tied into a ponytail. She adorned a tavern attire and Orion would be lying to himself if he didn't think that she was quite buxom and curvy.

The other woman was something he had never seen in his life. She had pale yellow goldish skin with crystal blue eyes that really complimented her unusual hairstyle. Her hairstyle was one of many dreads that hung past her shoulders, down into the nook of her neck. She was rather taller than the other woman but seemed to have a slimmer figure than the orc. She was wearing some type of ceremonial looking dress that he had never seen: the dress adorned clothes of red, white, greens and were fitted to dwarven style clothing.

The two women eyed him with devilish smirks across their faces before Vekel spoke up to him.

"Ah Orion, you came back from the dead. How have you been these past…"

"20 years? And I have been great. Thanks for asking Vekel" Orion answered for him.

He explained his life story to Vekel, retelling everything except the parts about his secret half dragon powers that were on display in Solitude and in the fight against the Blacken Snake.

While retelling, he kept eyeing the unknown dwarvish style women and Vekel immediately took notice of this.

"Never seen a Dwemer in ye life have you?" Vekel answered his curious glances at her.

"A dwemer!" Orion yelled in surprise.

"Yea apparently the some that were in The Planes of Oblivion at the time they disappeared and weren't affected." A familiar female voice said from behind him. When he turned around, he saw a familiar white hair nord in thieves attire: Vex.

 **Please my Serjos! Have mercy on me for these rather long awaited updates! I have been extremely busy and honestly was meaning to get back into writing for this. I hope these 2 back to back chapters sates your hunger for this week.**

 **~ Skully**


	12. Chapter 8: Reunion Pt 2

**SMUT WARNING: There is NSFW content in this chapter! Be warned where you read this chapter!**

When he turned around and he saw a familiar face: Vex.

Now, he hadn't seen Vex in what felt like an entirety and was surprised to see that she was carrying a children in her arms and another white haired boy that looked like he had seen at least his 11th summer, standing behind her, seeming frighten by the huge, new and unknown redguard face. Orion took awareness of this and spoke.

"Never thought of you as the motherly type, Vex. Who's the new "recruits"?

The young boy smiled at this and giggled to himself and then afterwards, Vex responded to him, stating, "Well, I never thought you'd be the type to hang around in chains either."

The crowd grew silent at this attempt to retort back with a joke and it grew to be very awkward. It was like they just witnessed the death of an emperor upfront and personal. Orion took notice of this and attempted to lighten up the mood.

"Well, I guess we all grow to enjoy exotic things" saying this as he shrugged it off and continued proceedingly with, " So Delvin, does the sabercat still allow entrance into her domain?"

Delvin. and only Delvin smirked at this and playfully said, "Well you know her, she always welcomes new believers and especially to her most favorite disciple."

The 2 chuckled with extreme perversion as everyone else looked at them with confusion. They told everyone not to worry as then Orion told them to debrief him on the plan when he comes back.

As Orion walked out from the secret entrance to the Riften Thieves Guild HeadQuarters, The afternoon sun was high in the sky above his head as he made his way into the marketplace of Riften. Today he was not attired in his usually Dragon bone armour because since he was inside Riften's walls, he had no reason to. Today he wore a brown leather tunic shirt along with his brown leather tunic pants with some fur boots. He proceeded to survey the area for the exact establishment he was looking and that was none other than Haelga's Bunkhouse which situated itself near the entrance of Riften's main gate. Passing new and old merchants, greeting them and sometimes perusing their wares but was never really interested and did it out of to be respectful. When he finally arrived there at his destination, he pushed open the front doors of the "Special" Inn.

The feeling of warmth and familiarity hits him like a rush of the dragon souls he used to consume on a daily and fills him with nostagle. As he surveys the good ol' bunkhouse, he sees the 2 familiar faces he was hoping to see: Svana and Haelga.

"And as always, the owners looking beautiful as ever, even more I would say" chuckled Orion.

The two women were, of course, older now but Haelga being around the same age as him, maybe a year or two younger but Svana being most indefinitely younger than him by some. Brandishing their typical barkeeper clothes and common fur boots and with Haelga's hair being in her normal braided crown-like style while Svana just had it pulled back into a ponytail. They had aged quite well with both of them nearly having no signs of wrinkles.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it my favorite disciple back from the dead I would say" retorted Haelga.

"And the man who showed me Sibbi's true colours and personality" Svana responded.

It wasn't a lie at all for what Svana had said about revealing Sibbi's true colours when he revealed the rather recent relationship with a peculiar bard known as Lynly-Starsung who he was messing around with and was to have had to be married to him before the murder of her brother. Now ever since, she had been mostly just keeping to herself and in a way, fell in love with Orion: He was a true man of his words, despite being the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. Although, unknown to her, her aunt and him have had quite a lot of "cleaning time together" when she's out and about on vacation and luckily and unbeknown for Orion, this would be such a time.

After the three conversed for sometime, Svana announced to them that she was going on a carriage to see Solitude for the first time and visit the Bard's College. They bid her farewell as she got her travel pack packed and headed out.

Once the two knew that she had left the gates, Haelga and Orion went to her "special" cleaning area or also known as Haelga's bedroom.

Haelga locked the door and didn't waste anytime getting started with Orion. The two made out as their tongues swirled in each others mouths and followed through with deeply passionate kisses. All while this was happening, Orion stuck his huge redguard hand under her shirt and undergarments and fondled one of her breasts, teasing the nipple and swirling around it seductively. Haelga moaned in pleasure because of this and proceeded to stick her hand down his underwear and felt the Redguard's slightly curved sword that she hadn't felt upon her hands in decades now. She played with the tip of his sword by rubbing it softly but sexually in which made him moan softly in pleasure.

This continued for around a couple of minutes before Haelga couldn't be satisfied with what they were doing now and got to her knees and removed his tunic pants violently and swiftly. He stood 9 inches tall in front of Haelga's face as he swore he saw her mouth literally drool at the sight of her favorite playtoy. She didn't waste any time sticking it in her mouth and sucking on his curved sword, using her tongue to swirl it around the shaft while it was in her mouth. At some point she would completely take him in her mouth and start to gag and choke because of his sheer size.

Orion hadn't done this in so long that he moaned loudly, saying, "In the 8 eight divines Haelga this feels so damn good."

She laughed playfully, devilishly and responded to him after she took it out, by saying, " You have no damn idea how much I missed your 9 inches Orion, it's literally still the biggest sword out of all the men I have had intercourse with and you know I tend to have a lot of it."

He chuckled and then moaned right after she stuck it right back in her mouth and was sucking, licking, spitting, and deep throating it like it was her favorite honey nut treat.

This went for about 8-10 minutes before he finally moaned, "I am coming!"

And Haelga made sure to drink every single drip of his load that came out of him.

"Haelga now it's my turn to make you feel good, you might want to take the weekend off after we're done today" Orion whispered to her seductively.

When he went to completely rip off her clothes in a swoop and revealed that as if she knew he was back and also knew that her niece was leaving for a trip.

He took no time to pick her up and pin her against the wooden back wall as he stuck all 9 inches completely inside her and she moaned in extreme pleasure, " Holy fuck, oh my gods, I haven't felt your sword in me for so long, god this feels so damn fucking good and you haven't even started screwing me yet."

He chuckled devilishly and proceeded to ram her in and out of her nether regions and with each thrust, she moaned louder and louder to the point where Orion had to cover her mouth so that no one would hear them. He proceeded to pound her ass so hard and fast with such proficiency that she couldn't keep quiet anymore now. Haelga was full on now moaning loudly talking how big he is and how much she has missed his big 9 inches inside her. They switched positions several times: Missionary to doggy style, Cowgirl to Reverse Cowgirl. They had went at it for an hour before Orion finally moaned, " Ugh I am coming!"

"Come inside me my favorite playtoy, I have already done a ritual before this, I won't get pregnant, fill me with your huge and hot load" Haelga moaned with having a breath in between each word. In which Orion happily granted her request as he came inside her with a load more bigger and hotter than he had in years.

They had went at it all day and stopped when Haelga heard Patrons returning from a long day of hard labour.

"Sorry Ori" she whispered, "Looks like we will have to continue this later in the future."

He whined quietly as he saw her tantalizing naked body getting dressed now. He also started to clean himself up too, putting on his trousers and noticed his shirt was too wet with "certain liquids now", do he slung it over his shoulder and walked out the doors to the outside of her bunkhouse.

Delvin was just standing there near the railing of the waterway down below, with a complete stupid grin plastered all over his face.

"So tiger? How was "conquering that sabercat?"

Orion chuckled when the older man said this and replied with a stupid grin of his own and said, "That was some of the wildest intercourse I have ever had in 20 summers."

Delvin laughed while also saying, "you might want to wash that shirt before you come strutting back into the HQ, Karliana may be young but she sure as oblivion will know what that wet shirt means if you walk in with it like that"

The two men laughed their asses off and Orion said before heading off to the waterway below to clean his shirt, "Awww, I was hoping to whip you with it firstly, maybe that'll be the closest you get to womanly touches."

Delvin died laughing and retorted with his own remark, "Why ya think Vex has two children already tiger?"

They conversed awhile more before Delvin said he had a job to go to in Windhelm and the two departed with Delvin informing Orion to talk to Brynjolf when he gets back.

 **So there we go! My first attempt at Smut/NSFW content in my story. Tell how it was: if it was too cheesy, too extreme, or anything overall in the story that you're confused about! I will try to explain with META knowledge and what you already know. Anyways have a good rest of your week**

 **~Skully**


	13. Chapter 9: Planning

As Orion headed back towards the secret entrance of the Thieves Guild, he recounted on everything that has been happening.

 _First I find out my Guild is being messed with, find out Tonilia is dead, and the guild apparently has a Dwemer. A Damn Dwemer! By the 8, what other surprises am I in store for now?_

A damp breeze swept his face as the secret entrance finally closed shut and was now facing towards the cistern of the guild. Sapphire and the Dwemer woman appeared to be taking shots at the firing range near the secret entrance. The Dwemer woman noticed Orion and whispered something to sapphire before heading off towards him.

"Guildmaster, Brynjolf wanted to see you as soon as you got back, he is waiting for you in the vault alongside Vex, Karliana, and Karliah."

"Thank you, ummm…?"

"Ah, I apologize deeply to you my guildmaster, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Shalinahza Dwemlozina, or if that's too hard for you, you can just call Shalina for short" said the woman, somewhat sounding condescending as elves typically tend to sound sometimes.

Orion wasn't too surprised by the length of her name if trying to learn the names of Dwarven cities were anything. He thanked Shalina and told her that he was going to see what they needed immediately. Shalina inclined at this and made her way back to Sapphire to continue practicing with her bow.

After a few minutes Orion found himself inside the vault of the thieves guild with alongside Vex, Brynjolf, Karliah, and Karliana.

"So here's the plan fellas: I found this on one of the dead assassins that attacked Orion and Karliana last night and thought I should bring it to attention" Brynjolf said this as he pulled out a small piece of paper alongside a part of what seem liked what was a dragon claw out of his satchel.

He set them on the central table inside the vault so that everyone in the room could get a better view.

"A part of a dragon-claw key?" Karliana inquised.

"What did the torn note say?" Orion spoke after.

"To point out the important bits of it, it has half of a name to a location and unfortunately, we don't have the other half." Vex injected. "We had our fences and contacts try to make it out but even they said they couldn't recognize or make a name."

"Well let me see the note"

Vex picked up the torn scrap of paper and handed it to Orion.

It read the following:

 _Jana, the targets are heading towards Riften, probably to ask their spineless guild for help. Ambush them while they're close to Riften but far away enough that only the guild will find their corpses. Report back to Rel-_

 _Blyz-_

"Hmmm…. I know one thing, the Blyz part has to be a dwarven city." Orion pondered.

He would ponder through his thoughts and recent events until he made a sudden realization.

"How long ago did Shalina join the guild?" Orion questioned

"She joined around a couple weeks ago lad, why do you ask this?" Brynjolf said.

"Who else would have extensive knowledge on Dwemer cities and locations none other than a dwemer themself?"

"Orion, you're a genius actually, wow why didn't we think about that." Vex said.

"Hey Vex, lass, go get Shalina and tell her to get in here with us and that's it's urgent utmost" Brynjolf commanded.

Vex nodded her head and took a jog to go catch the dwemer woman.

Afterwhile, Vex returned with Shalina, who was drenched with sweat after a long archery practice with Sapphire.

"What's going on here? Vex said that I was needed at the utmost urgency?" Shalina questioned.

"Do you recognize the name of this city lass," as Brynjolf handed her the torn note and pointed towards the ripped name of the paper. She proceeded to look at it inquisitively before her face went white as snow. The rest the group grew quickly concerned as then Karliana asked, "Shalina what is it?"

"I recognize the name, It's Relthyz…. Blyztharm. I…" she pondered for awhile before deciding to reveal something about herself to them, "I..I grew up there…"

"I am so sorry Shay" Karliana followed after as the dwemer woman grew teary eyed and Karliana decided it be best to comfort the woman by giving her a good ol' hug. The dwemer woman hugged back and proceeded to cry, saying about how much she missed her people and most importantly, her parents. Shalina cried for awhile before Vex annunciated as softly and kindly as she could, " Could you potentially take us there? The people who killed Tonilia could be holding up there and you're the only one who knows the location of it."

Shalina slowly shook her head in a yes motion and calmly asked when they were to depart and who she was taking.

Brynjolf concluded that Both Orion and Brynjolf couldn't go together because someone needed to hold down the homefront, so they decided that the travelling party would be Karliana, Orion, and Shalina. Brynjolf told them that travelling light would be the best option as he eyed Orion, knowing that he wore Dragonborn armour.

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to wear?" he said.

A silence grew awkward before a voice spoke up, " Well, when I traveled to Morrowind, specifically Solstheim, I did pick up something I think called the DeathBrand Armour set"

Orion immediately turned to face Karliana as he grabbed her by both shoulders and said, "You're saying you. YOU. killed Haknir Death-brand? The incredibly brutal and vicious Pirate King ghost's of the Old?"

"Well yea…. I mean I am not as much of a rookie fighter as you think Ori, I know how to defend myself. Though I won't lie, his minions were quite a pain in the ass."

"Where do you have the armour now?" Orion said.

"It's at my house in the Reach, I became the Thane and was given the ability to purchase property after slaying some weird Cannibalistic cult of Namira and getting rid of the Forsworn King in Cidhna Mine."

"By the 8, Karliana, what have you been doing ever since I was imprisoned?" Orion sighed loudly.

"Well, isn't it Obvious, becoming better than the Dovahkiin himself." She teased and winked at him. In which the following words came after, "C'mon Ori, we need to head towards the reach now," and turned to Shalina, " if that's not a problem with you or the current plan?"

Shalina said that luckily the city was located on the borders near the Reach and that it wouldn't be any problem besides the problem of the Reachmen that is.

"Well, Let's get going then big guy" Karliana playfully teased.

Orion facepalmed and muttered to himself

"What am I going to do with her…"


End file.
